Immortal Souls
by llamalovesdragons
Summary: Sequel to A bad Birthday, contains no spoilers, but if you haven't read it, it would be best to read chapter 15. Tanith is back and Skulduggery and Valkyrie have to find a way to rid her of the Remment, while keeping the balance of the world in check. You know, business as usual. Please R
1. An Old Friend

**Here is the next chapter, like I promised.**

**1**

**An Old Friend**

Tanith's eyes were closed, and one was swollen. There were a few cuts on her face, but otherwise she looked unharmed. Ghastly looked at her face and felt weak. He went to grasp her hand and saw a heavy shackle. He knew that they were necessary, but his heart still felt like it had turned to lead. At his touch, she shifted slightly. It wasn't much, but it still made his heart leap. He watched as her eyelids fluttered and opened. She looked at him and for minute he was sure it was Tanith looking out at him through those tortured eyes. The moment passed and Tanith tried to break out of the shackles. Failing that, she attempted to bite him. The door flung open and Skulduggery stepped inside. He hurried to Tanith's side and pressed something to her arm. Valkyrie came and stood next to Ghastly. She led him out gently. Ghastly followed her and slumped against the wall. He slid all the way down until he sat on the ground. Valkyrie sat next to him. He looked at her. "For a minute, when she first woke up, it was her looking at me. Not the Remnant, but her. And she recognised me. I know she did." He said, more to himself than Valkyrie.

"We'll help her, Ghastly. You know we will. Skulduggery knows what you told me. But, until we can help her, it might be best if you stay away from her. Just in case anything happens." Valkyrie stood up and held her hand out to him. He looked at her. He reached out and grasped her hand. She pulled him to his feet and led him back to his office. He sat in his chair and she approached the door. "Good night, Ghastly," she said with a smile on her way out. She stepped outside and shut the door. She hesitated only a moment before heading back to Skulduggery. She opened the door to see Skulduggery standing over Tanith who was sleeping peacefully again. Valkyrie stood by Skulduggery and touched his arm. He lifted his head and looked at her. "Should we try and track down these mages Ghastly told us about?" Skulduggery asked her.

"Yeah, maybe," she answered. Skulduggery started to walk off, but Valkyrie didn't move. "Do you think it's possible? Getting rid of the remnant?" She asked him.

"I don't know. There are so many types of magic in the world, that it may just be possible. But I honestly don't know." He said. She nodded. Now it was Skulduggery's turn to place a hand on her arm. She looked one last time at Tanith.

"Let's go find these mages," she said. They walked out of the room. Skulduggery shut the door behind them and produced a key. He locked the door.

"You told me once that a key wouldn't keep you out, you would just break the lock. Remember, when we first met and we broke into the Vault."

"Yes," Skulduggery smiled. "But I am not the one we need to keep out." He lost the smile and straightened up and they walked out the Sanctuary. He opened the door of the Bentley and got in. Valkyrie did the same. "Let's go," she repeated to herself.

**Just another short one. I'm working on the next. It should be here soon.**


	2. Sparrows and Friends

**2**

**Sparrows and "Friends"?**

Valkyrie looked Skulduggery. "He really was happy to see her, wasn't he?" she asked.

"Yes," Skulduggery answered. "However, I wish we hadn't caught her."

Valkyrie looked at him in surprise. "Why," she asked.

"Because that way, he won't keep hoping that we can save her. All this searching he's done, it is all in vain. No one has been cleansed before. He knows that. He also knows it is impossible."

"Cleansed?"

"Ridding ones body and/or soul of unwanted substances. Like a remnant."

"Then why are you leading him along by tracking down the mages?"

"I am not. I think that that is just a rumor. However, I think that these mages who have the secret of defeating you is a lot more crediable."

"Ah, then what are you going to tell Ghastly."

"That they couldn't help."

Valkyrie was silent for a minute. "How are we going to track down these mages. Because I don't like them already."

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that if it is true, the world is looking to them to defeat you?" Skulduggery asked.

"It has nothing to do with that. It more has something to do with the fact that they would keep something like that secret."

"Are you sure, because I wouldn't like the mages who were going to kill me. And maybe they are new to magic and haven't heard of the so far imminent destruction of the world as we know it."

Valkyrie looked at him. "You know, you are fantastic at making people feel better about things like that. And you didn't answer my question about how are we going to track these mages down."

"I was going to see an old friend of mine. A sensitive who goes by the name of Fugue Plectrum."

"What kind of old friend is she?"

"Sorry?"

"Is he one of those ones that actually likes to see you, like Finbar? Or one that hates you?"

"Everyone likes to see me."

"Not everyone."

"Name someone."

"Dragonclaw."

"Doesn't count seeing as that was the first time I had seen him. Although he most likely had heard of my greatness."

"Wait, you are great?"

"Valkyrie, I am this close to using the sparrow flies south for the winter." He held his thumb and forefinger an inch apart.

"Really, should I be scared?" Skulduggery muttered something she didn't quite catch. "Sorry, care to repeat?"

"Nothing." She looked at him. He looked at her. Skulduggery looked at the road. Valkyrie continued to look at him. "What is it they say? Take a picture, they last longer?" Skulduggery said, still looking ahead. Finally, he looked her. "Can I help you?" He asked her. He sighed. "Remember, the second time we ever meet. You were being attacked. I came in and saved your life. And you stared. Then I went to see Ghastly and guess what, you stared. What is with you and staring?" Valkyrie looked at him a little longer before looking away. "Thank you," He murmered. They sat the rest of the drive in silence. A little while later, they pulled up outside a clean, small, cheery looking wooden house just outside of Dublin. It was painted a calming blue, with white trimmings and a neat, green lawn. "I like this house. But it looks too good to be true." Valkyrie said.

"Welcome to the house of Fugue Plectrum." Skulduggery replied.

**Sorry, couldn't help myself. Fugue is a musical composition in which a theme is repeated in different parts. Plectrum is an impliment used for plucking the strings of guitars. And I opened my dictionary to random pages and chose the first words I saw. Fates funny like that.**


	3. Fugue Plectrum

**I should have my first job soon, which means less time for writing, but my own cash. Not much, seeing as it is at Macdonalds. But hard choice, own money or writing. I think, only just, writing. At least I like it. Yes, I am that dedicated to you guys.**

**Ok, I hope you all liked that last one. I edited it so many times trying to stick as close to the characters as possible. In the end, I was like, **_**No more, because than I will end up ruining it. I know it. **_**So I left it and posted it. And I was happy with it. So that's all that matters.**

**3**

**Fugue Plectrum**

"Fugue Plectrum lives here?" Valkyrie asked.

"Yes, she has for a while now." Skulduggery got out of the Bentley. Valkyrie did the same and Skulduggery locked the car. He started up the path and Valkyrie followed. Skukduggery knocked on the white door. "Just a moment, Skulduggery," a voice called out from inside. He stepped back and the door opened. Valkyrie wasn't quite sure what she expected, propbably a person with tattoos and peircings, like Finbar, but the person that opened the door had none of these. A slight young woman with straight brown hair and a pretty, pale heart shaped face stood there. She had blue-grey eyes that seemed to see through you to your soul. She opened the door wider and beckoned them in. She lead the way to a small, cosy sitting room. A guitar stood in the corner and a vase of yellow flowers sat on a sitting room table. "Please sit down," she said. She looked at Valkyrie. "I don't believe we have met before, don't tell me," she paused for a moment. "Valkyrie Cain."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"That is my particular sensitive power. Reading peoples auras."

"Auras?"

"Auras are, how to put this, kind of like a map of a persons. Everyones is different. Your's is bright colours, golds and blues and greens, which symbolise power and happiness, but is edged with black and navy blue, which symbolise worry and, I'm not really sure I should say this-"

"Go on."

"An slightly evil being hovering on the edge of your conscieness. Have you ever been possed, say by a remnant or something similar?"

"Yes, Christmas last year. When the remnants escaped."

"That makes sense. You see, something like can leave a stain on an aura. But that is not the reason you came, is it?"

"No, can you tell that too?"

"No," Fugue laughed. "Skulduggery never visits unless he needs something."

"We need to find two young mages, however we don't know their names. Can you help?" Skulduggery asked.

Fugue leant forward and appraised him. "No, however, there may be someone who can. My old student might. I'll give you her address, if you would like."

"Very well, Skulduggery said. Fugue stood up and left the room. She walked through a door leading further into the house. Valkyrie remained alert, but Skulduggery seemed relaxed.

"How do you know Fugue?"

"Oh, well, you see. One day, I'm working on a case, when I ran into her. Well, I'm to graceful for that. She actually ran into me. I felt sorry for her, coffee all down her front, you know, so I gave her a lift home."

"Thats it?"

"Yes, why? Did you expect something more exciting?"

"Just a tad more, yes."

Fugue walked back into the room. She held out a folded slip of paper. Valkyrie took it and opened it. She read the address and asked,"should we, like, call or anything. So they expect us?"

"Oh, no. She likes surprises. Don't worry."

Skulduggery stood up. "Well, we must be going. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Are you leaving already? Are you are you don't want to stay for dinner, or something?" She asked.

"No, thank you. We really must be off." Fugue looked like she wanted to protest, but she led them to the door anyway.

"Fugue," Valkyrie said. "What was the name of your student?"

"Wraithfire. Stargazer Wraithfire. Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was to meet you, Fugue."

"The pleasure has been all mine, Valkyrie." Valkyrie followed Skulduggery to the Bentley.


	4. Skulduggery's Story

**4**

**Skulduggery's Story**

"So that was Fugue Plectrum," Valkyrie said. She looked out of the corner of her eye at Skulduggery.

"That was," he replied.

"She's very pretty."

"I suppose so." Skulduggery looked at her. "I thought someone else was more beautiful though."

Valkyrie looked at him fully now. "Was it Tanith? Don't worry, I won't tell Ghastly. I promise."

"No, it wasn't Tanith. It was someone else, someone we were close to."

"Wh-. Oh, I know who," Valkyrie placed a hand on Skulduggery's arm.

He was silent for a minute. Then, "Can I see the bit of paper." Valkyrie handed it over. He unfolded it. "We're in luck. I know how to get there. And it's not too far from here, either. Only an hour or so." Valkyrie watched him. He spoke with a false cheerfulness, as if he was trying to convince both her and himself that he was ok. But Valkyrie knew him well enough to know otherwise. She by the way he was holding his head that what had happened had hurt him.

"If you want to talk Skulduggery, you know I'm here." Skulduggery looked up at her and pulled over.

"After Moon died," he stopped talking and leant back against the seat. Valkyrie had only heard him mention his wife's name once before, a long time ago. "After she died, I was so sure that I would never love anyone again. And I was so angry that Serpine had taken that away me, both Moon and Sarah, that my rage over took me. And I did horrible things. And then, the year I met you, when we fought Serpine, it was like I was avenging Moon and Sarah. And all I could think was how I was losing my friends. Ghastly was a statue, and I thought that when Serpine was torturing you, you would die as well. I thought that I would be alone again. I didn't want to face that. And then, slowly, as China started shifting, becoming an ally, I felt more and more strongly for her. But then, finding out that she was directly involved in Moon's death, I felt that my trust had been shattered. It took all I had to keep from killing China. I was so close to losing it, that if it wasn't for you and Ghastly, I would have snapped long ago. That and I knew that Moon wouldn't have wanted me to do it. She would want me to be happy, and I was close to almost being whole, and then, China," he stopped talking and Valkyrie tried to swallow.

"Skulduggery," she choked past the lump in her throat. He looked her. She reached for him and wrapped her arms around him, feeling his ribs through his coat. They stayed like that for a while, before Skulduggery moved away.

"We should start moving, if we want to get there before dark."

"Skulduggery, I want you to know that I will always be here for you, because we're a team now." Valkyrie said.

"I know. And I am forever thankful for that," he replied. "Afterall, who else would follow me around and make me feel good about my self?"

"No one else is insane enough to."

"I felt I owed it to Gorden to look after you."

"Yeah, well, sometimes you don't do the best job."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Well, since I have known you, I have been tortured, thrown off a tower, almost sacraficed in order for a crazy to bring evil gods back, attacked mutiple times by people and the same evil gods as before, bitten by a vampire, almost killed by a bomb, and possessed by evil beings. Oh and be slated to either save or destriy the world. Things don't look good for your looking after me."

"Well, none of that would have happened if you listened to me. You have this... obssesive need to not do what you told."

"That has nothing to do with, I never do whatever someone tells me to do. Ghastly told me to leave the magic thing and return to my boring life of normality. But I didn't do that and thanks to me, you now have interesting adventures."

"So thats your fault. You know, maybe we should just leave it until the morning." Valkyrie grinned at Skulduggery. He started the Bently again and drove towards Haggard.

**Sorry if you found that slightly boring, but I was always curious about Skulduggery's wife. And there are a few Fanfics that mention her but not in any great detail, and none mention how Skulduggery felt afterwards. Well, none that I have seen. Yes, Skulduggery told Ghastly in A Bad Birthday, but he never told Valkyrie. No, I would never copy and paste, I just couldn't be bothered rewriting it. And, I copy pasted the original document from here to the Bad Birthday one. **


	5. Kenny's Back

**5**

**Kenny's Back**

Skulduggery pulled up beside the pier, the Bentley as dark as the surrounding night. The had spent the last few hours having fun, something they rarely did anymore, and Valkyrie missed it. She opened the door. "Hey Skulduggery. Thanks."

He tilted his skull. "No. Thank you Valkyrie."

"That's what partners are for. Got that," she said seriously. Valkyrie stepped back and closed the door. The Bentley hummed as Skulduggery drove off. Valkyrie watched the darkness swallow the car up then turned and started to walk back to her house. She felt the air currents change shape as something moved behind her. She moved forward and turned around slowly.

"Are you Valkyrie Cain?" A man's voice asked.

"That depends. Who's asking?" Valkyrie asked cautiosly.

"My name is Kenny Dunne." A medium sized man with dark blonde hair stepped into the light cast by a streetlight. "Are you Valkyrie Cain?" he asked again.

"Yes, why do you need to know?"

"You're the one I need then." Valkyrie froze slightly and dug in her pocket. She pressed the button to call Skulduggery.

"What do you mean, the one you need?" She asked, hoping Skulduggery would answer soon.

"I have been following you for some time now." Kenny seemed excited by this fact. "I hoped I would be able to talk to you alone. I know your secret." He took a step closer. Valkyrie narrowed her eyes, but Kenny didn't notice. Suddenly something clicked.

"Hey, I know you now. You're the one we suspected for the murder for Paul Lynch."

"I am. And you're the girl who was on work experience."

"How do you know my name?"

"I did my research. Can I ask who the boy with the blonde hair was, when you were attacked by the pale thing? He came out of nowhere."

"Fle-. Sorry," Valkyrie shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kenny looked at her. "I know you are lying." The Bentley pulled up beside them. Kenny jumped. Skulduggery opened the door and stepped out beside Valkyrie.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked smoothly.

Kenny, if possible, looked more excited then before. "You're Me."

"Excuse me? I can't be you, I'm me."

"I know. You're Me. The Detective Inspector who questioned me." Kenny pulled out a notebook and pen. "Is it OK if I take some notes?"

"Go ahead."

"Is Me your real name?" Kenny asked Skulduggery.

"Who? Oh, you mean Me. No. Of course not. Are you normal?"

"I -what?"

"Normal. Like not dumb in any way."

"I- yes. I am normal. But I know that you aren't. Both of you." Kenny looked proud of himself.

"What do you mean, not normal. Look at me. I look perfectly normal, don't I?" Valkyrie raised an eyebrow and asked Skulduggery.

"Of course. Unlike some people around here."

"Skulduggery Pleasant." Kenny said suddenly. Valkyrie and Skulduggery looked over at him, eyebrows raised. "That's who you are. Geoffrey mentioned you."

"You've met Geoffrey?" Skulduggery asked.

"Yes. The Death Bringer, one word or two. Have you two really saved the world?"

"We are two normal people. The only way we save the world is by trying to be green and be better people. Know your neighbour and report crimes and all that." Skulduggery said lightly.

"But you aren't normal." Kenny's voice rose with excitement. He leant forward. He was so excited, he looked ready to wet himself at any moment. "I know about the Magic."

**Duh Duh Duh. Kenny know's more than he should. And we all know what happens to those people. **


	6. Complications

**6**

**Complications**

Valkyrie looked at Kenny in amzement. She struggled to hide it, and looked over at Skulduggery. "Would you mind coming with us, Kenny." It wasn't a question so much as a request.

"Can I ask some more questions?"

"If you want. But the answer might not be the one you might want to hear."

Skulduggery walked over to the driver's side, while Kenny crossed to the passenger side. Valkyrie stood there. Kenny waited for her to move, and when she didn't cleared his throat. She narrowed her eyes at him, and this time he noticed. He opened the back door as Valkyrie opened the front door. Skulduggery turned the key and the Bentley hummed to life.

"Nice car you have," Kenny said. "What kind?"

"This," Skulduggery gestured around him, "is a 1954 Bentley R-Type Continental, one of 208 ever made. It houses a six-cylinder, 4.5 engine, and is retro fitted with centrle locking, climate control, satillite navigation, as well as many other things." Valkyrie looked behind her at Kenny. He had a dumb look on his face.

"It's a Bentley," she said. Kenny nodded, bit still looked kind of unsure.

"Where are we going?" he asked

"A place full of wonder and magic." Skulduggery said.

"Really?"

"No." Valkyrie noticed that they were heading towards Roarhaven. They drove the rest of the way in silence.

Kenny fidgeted in his chair. A man, who had been introduced as Grand Mage Ravel, stood just outside the door with Skulduggery and Valkyrie. Kenny's notebook had taken off him, and he was itching to write down everything he had learnt. The door opened and Geoffry walked in, followed by Ravel, Skulduggery and Valkyrie. "Mr. Dunne-" Geoffry said.

"Kenny, please," Kenny said.

"Very well, Kenny then. What were you planning to do with the information you had a collected?"

"I planned to write a small newspaper artical." Kenny felt himself say, even though he tried to stop himself.

"That's a lot of notes for a small artical," Skulduggery said, holding up Kenny's notebook.

"There must be more you planned to do," Geoffry probed.

"A book would follow, with a T.V special." Kenny said.

"And what do Skulduggery and I have to do with this?"

"You were to be the heros. Then, I-" Kenny hesitated.

" planned to what?" Ravel said. Kenny looked more closely at him and noted how tired he looked.

"I planned to unmask Valkyrie." Kenny mumbled, looking at the ground.

"With what name?" Skulduggery asked. Kenny didn't answer.

"What name?" Geoffry repeated.

"Stephanie Edgley." Kenny muttered, feeling like a naughty schoolkid caught in the act of doing something wrong. Valkyrie caught her breath.

"May we have a moment, Grand Mage, Geoffry?" Skulduggery asked.

"Come and get me when your finished," the Grand Mage said. The door opened and shut.

"Kenny, please look at me." Skulduggery asked. Kenny looked up at him.

"This is a dangerous world." Skulduggery siad, reaching up and touching his collarbones. Kenny stared opened-mouthed as Skulduggery's face melted away, revealing white bone. After it was all gone, he continued speaking. "People get hurt in this world, Kenny. People die and people suffer. Bad people live in this world. People who kill and hurt and lie to get what they want. But to counter that, you have people like us. You asked if we had saved the world. Yes, we have. But everyday, someone comes along trying to destroy it. This world is full of things you have never and will never understand. When the Grand Mage comes back in here, he is going to bring in a mage who will help us sort this out. We are going to ask you to swear not to tell anyone about this. We will expect you obey us and stick to your promise. If not, there will consiquences. And then, when you've sworn, we will etch a small symble into your skin, very small, that will bind you to your promise. Do you understand?"

"Uh, I think so," Kenny said as the door swung open. The Grand Mage walked in, followed by the most beautiful person Kenny had ever seen.


	7. China's Back

**7**

**China**

China followed Ravel in, and avoided looking at Skulduggery and Valkyrie. She had a faded scar over her left eye, but other than that she looked as beautiful as ever. Skulduggery bowed his head and walked out. Valkyrie hesitated. China looked up at her, sorrow in her plae blue eyes, and Valkyrie walked out, following Skulduggery as he opened a door at random. Valkyrie followed him into the room. It was filled with greenish light and Skulduggery stood in the middle of the room. He seemed transfixed by the shifting light. Valkyrie walked over and tugged at his sleeve, and led him out of the room. She led him into the corridor. "One of us should be there to watch. Do you want me to?" she asked softly. Skulduggery straightened up and fixed his perfectly straight tie and cocked his hat so that it sat at exactly the right angle.

"Lets go," He said, striding towards the interrogation room.

Valkyrie caught up with him. "But, Ch-"

"I am aware of the situation, thank you." He said crisply. After a moment of silence, Skulduggery spoke again. "Sorry if I sounded rude-"

"Just a bit," Valkyrie interrupted.

"If you would let me finish, sorry if I sounded rude, but I didn't think it would be China they brought in."

"It makes sense though. I mean, she's the best at symbols." Valkyrie pointed out. They stopped outside of the door, and Skulduggery placed his hand on the door handle. "Are you sure you want to do this? I can understand if you don't," she offered. Skulduggery pushed down on the handle and opened the door. Ravel looked up, concerned, but China stayed focused on her work. Kenny watched her with lovestruck eyes as she spoke softly to her, nodding, even though Valkyrie doubted he knew what China was actually saying.

"Are you alright?" Ravel asked, the concern in his eyes evident in his voice.

"Just dandy. How's Kenny?" Skulduggery said with false brightness injected into his voice. Valkyrie doubted he really cared.

"The same way everyone is when they first meet Miss Sorrows," Ravel sighed.

Behind them, Valkyrie heard Kenny say, "I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Unfortunetly for you, no." China said somewhat absently. Valkyrie hadn't ever heard her like this. And now that she actually looked at her, she nticed how rugged and worn down she looked, like she hadn't bothered to make much of an effort. It was unusual for China, who was as vain as she was beautiful, and she sounded a little dejected. Watching her, Valkyrie felt a little bad. China straightened up, and a small mark on Kenny's wrist glowed blue once, then faded.

"All done. He can't speak of anything he knows about us, or write it down, or even communicate to anyone about this." China said, looking at the ground.

"Thank you, Miss Sorrows. Valkyrie, would you be so kind to escort Miss Sorrows out?" Ravel asked. Valkyrie was tempted to say no, but nodded instead. She crossed over to the door and looked pointedly at China, whose eyes flicked up to look at Skulduggery. She followed Valkyrie without speaking as she was led out of the Sanctuary.

"Valkyrie," China said hesantly. Valkyrie looked back briefly. "Woulkd you please give this to Skulduggery? Tell him not to dump it, because it might be the last link he has to those he loves." She pulled a plain cardboard box out of her bag and handed it to Valkyrie. Valkyrie held her hand out, unsure of whether or not to accept it, and was suprised at the weight. The weight was familiar to her, but she couldn't place it.

"Sure thing." Valkyrie hefted the box. "Do- do you regret what happened?"

"I have never regretted anything in my life before." Valkyrie felt her heart sink at China's words. "Anything other than this. If I could turn back time, then I would." Just then, they arrived at door of the Sanctuary. Valkyrie held open the door. China walked out and turned back to say, "tell him I-" but Valkyrie had already let the door swing shut. "Love him."


	8. The Box

**8**

**The Box**

Skulduggery unlocked his door and turned the light on, bringing a rosy glow into the otherwise dark house. He shut the door behind him and looked down at the box in his hands. Valkyrie had handed it to him, and said that China had given it to him. She said that China had asked her to warn him not to throw it away, because it may just be the last link to his loved ones. Skulduggery snorted, unimpressed, and crossed over to a wardrobe and placed the box on the shelf, right at the back. His loved ones were dead, and nothing was going to bring them back to him. All except Valkyrie. He loved her like a daughter. He shut the door, and for good measure, placed a locking seal on it. After Skulduggery had dropped Valkyrie, who looked ready to drop where she stood, off at the pier in Haggard, he had taken Kenny home. Skulduggery shook his head. He had become too sentimental recently. He walked out of the room, and into his small, private library. He reached for the most battered, well-read book, his personal favourite. He opened the first page of How To Build Your Own Fireplace by C.H Davenport, and sat down in an armchair. He touced the facade and his face melted away, and he turned to the next page and settled back to read.

The next day, Skulduggery pulled up at the pier. Valkyrie stood there, her black hair blowing around her face as the wind carressed it. She grinned as she saw the Bentley, and she opened the door. The crisp air flowed into the Bentley, but neither Skulduggery or Valkyrie noticed, dressed in the protective they wore. She complimented his hat, then laughed. She pulled the door shut and turned the heater up. "Anyone would think you were amused my hats," Skulduggery said.

"No, just that you always seem to wear a different one every day. It is amusing though," Valkire said.

"Actually, this is the one I wore to Gorden's funeral. Don't you remember? The first you ever met me."

"And I mus say that was the worst day of my life."

"It can't of be meeting me, because was possible the best day of your life. And I am sure I can think many worse days you have had since then."

"Like? And your right. Th-"

"I normally am." Valkyrie glared at him. "Sorry, keep talking."

"Looking back, it wasn't the best day, and it certainly wasn't the worst."

"How so?"

"I thourght my favourite uncle had died. Granted, he actually hadn't, but you know, the thought he was gone forever was a bit upsetting."

"But he wasn't."

"Well, I know that now. No, the worst day I have ever had would had to have been..."

"I'm listening."

"I just realised I have a lot of bad days. How am I supposed to pick just one?"

"You don't spend that much time away from me, you know."

"I got it." She said, ignoring him. "The day you got sucked through the gateway was pretty bad."

"You thought you would never see me again. Understandable. I was upset that day too. I thought I would never see me again either."

"That just makes no sense."

"It does if you think about. And no, I thought I would be able keep my training going. Although," Valkyrie frowned. "I could have asked Ghastly or Tanith. They would have taught me."

"Yet, you took up Necromancy," Skulduggery pointed out.

"I needed a hobby." Valkyrie shrugged. "Something to do when I wasn't risking my life with you."

"You have a hobby now. Have you thought about you are going to do?"

"Not really. I've been busy saving the world, beating up people, you know the usual." They pulled up outside the Sanctuary. Several unfamiliar cars sat outside, parked haphazardly across the street. "That doesn't look like the usual," she said.

"And that is what makes it the usual, by not being the usual." Skulduggery nodded.

"Sometimes, I really don't understand what you say, so I just nod and smile or agree."

"I worked that out, when I pretty much called you an idiot using really big words, and you nodded."

**Love it or hate it? Comeone guys, I need feedback. Or I will, I can't believe I am being reduced to this, stop updating. There I said it. Please don't make it come to that. Because then I have nothign to do when I don't have homework. **


	9. Criminals Unleashed

**Has anyone read Kingdom of the Wicked yet? I have, and it was awesome. This story will contain no spoilers, in case anyone hasn't read it yet. But less than two weeks until I get to meet Derek Landy.**

**9**

**Criminals Unleashed**

Skulduggery touched the facade and led the way into the sanctuary. It was quiet, almost too quiet. Skulduggery pulled out his gun, and Valkyrie wished she had something to hold. At times like this, it was comforting to have a weapon clasped firmly in her hands. Skulduggery led the way around the corner, and then stepped back, almost standing on Valkyrie. She stifled a squeak, and hurried back a few steps. Skulduggery moved out of the way, and Valkyrie poked her head around the corner. A few hundred people stood grouped together, and as Valkyrie was scanning the group, she saw Ravel, standing with Ghastly and Mist. Sorcerers stood in front, guarding them from who knows what. Valkyrie saw movement, and a man she had once seen in the Gaol walked to the front. Valkyrie felt something shift against her arm, frowned and looked down at it. The wall beside her crumbled, and she leapt away, forming a fist with her right hand. Sanguine stepped out of the wall, and her fist came to meet him on the hinge of his jaw. He stumbled back, and Valkyrie looked around, noticing that Skulduggery was no longer with her. Sanguine lunged at her, and she brought her knee up, driving it into his stomach. He wheezed as the air rushed out of him, and she leapt behind him before he could disappear. Her fingers wrapped around his throat, and he flailed, and she ducked her head as his arm swung over her head, and eventually, he stopped struggling. She lay him down gently, and peeked around. Skulduggery was somehow on the other side of the group, and he motioned with his head. "Well now, what do we have here?" A man's voice growled.

"Just me," Skulduggery said cheerfully.

"And who would you be?" The man asked.

"Just a normal person, trying to do his bit. You look good, Raid. Your time in the Gaol must have suited you. Have you been working out? You look bigger than ever."

There was a pause, then "Pleasant."

"Yes," Skulduggery said, sounding uninterested.

There was another pause. "Since when do you have a face? The last time I saw you, you had nothing but a skull for a head."

"You mean like this." The man grunted in reply. Valkyrie risked another peek around the corner. Skulduggery had his facade off, and his skull gleamed in the bad light.

"That's new." The man, Raid Skulduggery had called him, said. "Might I ask why?"

"You know, just being brave, trying new things. You ought to try it sometime. Give up killing and try something new." No one was looking in her direction. Valkyrie fixed her hair and walked out, trying to act casual. She counted sixteen men, and almost as many women. Skulduggery was fiddling with something in his hands, and his gun was nowhere to be seen. "But I haven't asked the obvious question yet, have I?" Skulduggery tilted his head. "You have been waiting for me to ask to it, haven't you? It would give you a chance to boast."

"What," Raid asked.

"Why is the Grand Mage, and not just him, but everyone in the Sanctuary here, instead of where they normally are? And how did you get out?" Skulduggery asked.

"Sanguine busted 'em out." Valkyrie supplied, jerking a thumb back the direction she had come.

"And he is?" Skulduggery asked her, ignoring Raid now.

Valkyrie shrugged. "Taken care of." The other escapees gathered around her and Skulduggery. Valkyrie moved her hand slightly, felt the air beneath her palm. "Hey, Skulduggery, did you know that the sparrow flies south for the winter?" She asked. Skulduggery nodded, walking closer to Raid.

"That is interesting. How about you, Raid? Did you know that?" Raid opened his mouth to answer, but Skulduggery punched. At the same instant, Valkyrie spun around and pushed, the air rippling and sending three of the men off their feet. A moment later, Valkyrie stepped over beside Skulduggery as everyone surged forward, attempting to subdue the criminals. Skulduggery bent down to whisper in her ear, "this is the part where we stand around and look smug."

**Remember, review or no more story.**


	10. An Unusual Circumstance

**Good reviewers. Good reviews, too. Remember, more reviews, more chapters. That's the way it always has been, and that's the way it will stay.**

**10**

**An Unusual Circumstance**

Valkyrie suppressed a shudder as Raid spat on the floor. "How did you get out of your cell?" Skulduggery asked.

Raid leant forward, his left eye swollen and his lower lip cut in numerous places. "Magic." Raid roared with laughter, but Skulduggery didn't look impressed.

"I see. You think you're funny, Emery? Well, funny isn't going to get us anywhere now, is it? No. You will answer these questions, and you will not lie. Do you understand?" Skulduggery asked, his voice never changing.

Raid looked at him, then at Valkyri, then back to Skulduggery. "Ain't she still a student?"

"I am the one asking the questions. Why go after the Grand Mage and the rest of the sorcers? Why not just leave as quietly as possible? You could have saved yourself a lot of trouble."

"Revenge," Raid shrugged. "Why not, if you get the chance, pay back those who have wronged you? I know you have, Skulduggery."

"Who let you out your cell?" Skulduggery asked.

"Now who said anything about anyone else?" Raid asked.

"The cells are bound. They are provided the highest possible protection available. It is impossible to break out there alone. There had to be someone else. Someone outside the cell, who could use magic. Who was it?" Valkyrie asked.

Raid leant back in his seat and crossed his arms his head. "Two people. Russian and French. Men."

"Anything else you can give us? A description, or something." Skulduggery prompted.

"Nothing." Raid held his hands up. "Now there, don't give me that look. It ain't exactly the best ligthing in there."

Skulduggery tilted his head. "That room is proided with the resources available."

"Maybe that was magic too, then."

Skulduggery tilted his head again. He regarded Raid for a long moment, until Raid shifted in his seat. "I think we're done here," Skulduggery said as he got to his feet.

"Skulduggery," Raid said, in a Russian accent he hadn't had before. "This is the time where you fall. This is the day where evil will emerge triumphant. There is nothing you can do. Give up, and we may be merciful." Raid's eyes glowed, an unnatural red colour, where they had previously been a bright blue.

"The only necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to nothing." Skulduggery said. Raid said nothing, but his shackles crackled, then crumbled to dust at his feet. Skulduggery pulled his gun out and pointed it at Raid. "Who are you, and what is your plan?" Raid clicked his fingers and threw a ball of fire, straight at Skulduggery. Valkyrie swept her hand up, and the ball of fire was knocked off course, and hit the wall. Valkyrie gathered the shadows, but an enormous gust of air smacked into her, knocking her off her feet. Skulduggery's hat blew off, but he managed to remain standing. His suit wipped in the gale, Valkyrie shadow walked behind him, and he turned to face her. He was to slow however, and a sliver of shadows sliced his leg open, blood running down his leg. Valkyrie threw herself to the side as Skulduggery brought the gun up and fired. Raid fell to his knees as the bullet buried itself in his bicep, and the wind dropped as his concentration was shattered. Raid collapsed, and as he did, he looked up at Valkyrie, who noticed his eyes were a bright blue once more.

"That room is bound. I don't understand. How could we use magic in there?" Valkyrie asked. Skulduggery was running his hands over the door frame. "What are you looking for?"

"Found it," Skulduggery said.

"Found what?" Valkyrie walked over to take a look.

"It cancels the symbols we have to bind the room in the first place." He showed her a small symbol, not much bigger than the pad of her pinkie. He ran a hand over it and it glowed green. Opposite it, another symbol glowed, this one blue.

"Interesting," Valkyrie said.

"Indeed," Skulduggery murmered.

"Maybe we should get someone else to look at that."

"But that's no fun."

"Yeah, but imagine the fun we can have if we go and track down the mages who released the people of the Gaol. We may get to hit some people. That's always fun."

"True, but it depends on the people."

"We still have to find this Stargazer Wraithfire."

"I suppose so."

"Well?"  
"Well what?" Valkyrie sighed and pulled on his collar. "Careful. You'll rip my suit." Skulduggery said, standing up and fixing his collar.

"Ghastly made that suit. It can't rip."

"I trained you well, didn't I?"

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Look how smart you are."

Valkyrie glared at him. "I was always smart, and you know it."

"Of course, Valkyrie." Skulduggery said.

**I get to meet Derek Landy of the 16th, and printed out a copy of A Bad Birthday to give to him for his birthday. Even though it isn't for a while. 23rd. Same as Skulduggery and my friend Loz191, a.k.a. Flik.**


	11. Rolling Hills and a Sad Story

**At last, we meet the elusive Autumn Pledge and Stargazer Wraithfire. Not to mention the one that completes the trio, Anna Glow. OK sorry, one of the names was wrong. Aofie should have been Anna. It was my fault, sorry if you are confused.**

**11**

**Rolling Hills and a Sad Story**

Valkyrie looked at the window at the rolling hills as they passed. "They live out here? It's so nice here. Look at all the hills, going up and down and up again."

"That's what hills tend to, Valkyrie," Skulduggery said as he turned into a driveway. They drove up it and a massive house came into view.

"Nice house."

"It is, isn't it." A black horse grazed in a paddock nearby, and it looked up as they neared. Valkyrie opened the door of the Bentley and it trotted over. Valkyrie walked over and patted it's silky nose. It snuffled her hair and she laughed. Skulduggery knocked on the door, and a girl with shoulder length blonde hair opened it. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"I am Skulduggery Pleasant, and this is my partner, Valkyrie Cain. We work for the Irish Sanctuary. Are you Stargazer Wraithfire?" Skulduggery answered as Valkyrie made her way over.

"Please, come in. No I am not," the girl said as she stepped to the side. They walked inside, and the girl led them to a large room, filled with bookshelves. "This is our Library. Last I saw Star, she was in here. My name is Anna Glow. It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard a lot about you. Star, you here?" She called out.

"Yes, just a sec," A girl's voice answered. They waited, and Valkyrie inspected the book titles on the shelves. After a while, a short girl with almost black hair stepped into view. She had a red streak in her fringe and a faint accent. "I'm Stargazer Wraithfire."

"I am Skulduggery Pleasant, and this is my partner, Valkyrie Cain. Fugue Plectrum said you may be able to help us with something."

Stargazer frowned. "I don't know why she would say that. I haven't seen her in at least two years, and I am learning a new psychic disipline. I don't work with Auras anymore. I'm sorry, but you've come all this way for nothing. Sorry to waste your time."

"If your Stargazer, and your Aofie, then where is Autumn Pledge?"

"What do want her for?" Aofie asked.

"Our friend, Tanith, has a Remnent inside of her. Elder Bespoke said that you and her might be able to help her. Can you?"

A new voice answered Valkyre's question. "We tried. The last person died. I'm sorry." Valkyrie and Skulduggery turned to see a tall girl with black hair walk towards them. She had purple running through it and emerald green eyes that stood out against her pale skin.  
"Are you Autumn Pledge?" Skulduggery asked.

"I am. But I am also of no help to you." Autumn said.

"Wait," Valkyrie said angrily, as Autumn went to turn away. "We didn't come all this way for you to just say no."

"I hate to disappoint," Autumn replied, somewhat icily.

"You haven't even met her," Valkyrie said. Autumn turned on heel and walked off.

"It's not that she won't help, it's just that she can't." Stargazer said quietly after Autumn walked off.

"What happened?" Skulduggery asked.

"The last person she tried to rid of a Remnent was close to her. Closer than friends. They were in love. She spent ages tracking him down, then she found him. The process was supposed to work, but he died halfway through. She blames herself, and barely uses magic anymore. She's getting better, but..." Anna said.

"I see. If there is anything we can do to help?" Skulduggery said.

Stargazer shook her head. "I don't know if there is. We've tried everything. Leaving her family only made it worse."


	12. Shifters and Surprises

**I always get confused, if you put a question mark in, after it, does it make it a capital letter or a lowercase letter. An example is: "What is your dogs name?" she asked. OR "What is your dogs name? She asked." Just a random example.**

**Sorry about posting the same chapter twice. I've been a bit discombobulated lately. I think it has something to do with the fact that I AM MEETING DEREK LANDY TONIGHT! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! I can't. At the end of this chapter, I have an announcment to make. Please pay close attention to it. I don't want you guys yelling at me for not updating. Because I woun't be happy, I can tell you. First person to yell ruins it for everybody. And I expect you all to wish me luck, got it.**

**12**

**Shifters and Surprises**

Valkyrie walked out of the library. She wandered out the back door. The air was crisp and the black horse she had patted earlier was gone. Autumn didn't appear to be around either. Anna walked past, heading for a small brick place near the paddock. Valkyrie fell into step beside her. "Hey, what are you up to?" She asked Anna.

"Not much. I can't find Autumn." Anna said. Valkyrie decided she liked her. Anna was friendly, with a ready smile

"Oh. Do you want help finding her?"

"I'm good. I know where she goes. We all have somewhere we go when we can't be bothered speaking to people. Star goes to the Library, I go to my room."

"And Autumn?"

Anna nodded to the place they were headed. "The stable. She's with Coal. He's the horse. You might have seen him when you came in." As they got closer, they could hear the murmer of a voice. "Your friend. The one with the Remnant, is she bad?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Valkyrie sighed. "I'll do my best. I can't promise anything, but..." Anna trailed off.

"What can she do? I know that Stargazer is a sensitive, but I don't about you and Autumn."

"I'm an Elemental. Autumn is a Shifter." Anna laughed at something Valkyrie didn't get."

"A Shifter?" Valkyrie asked.

"She can change her form at will. The use of it provides one with animal like senses, as well an ability to comunicate with animals."

"I see," Valkyrie said.

"You don't, do you?"

"Not really."

Anna laughed again. "We have a pool, if you want to go swimming," she offered.

"I don't have any bathers though," Valkyrie said.

Anna laughed once more. "Your an Elemantal. If you can't get the water out of your clothes, you may as well give up what you do," she said before she walked into the stables.

Valkyrie drifted in the water. It felt strange at first, swimming in her clothes, but she grew used to it. "Having fun?" A light voice asked. Valkyrie almost didn't recognise it. Autumn sat down by the side of the pool. She dipped her feet in.

"Hi," Valkyrie said because she didn't know what else to say. "Are you feeling better now?"

"I'm good." Autumn lasped into silence.

"Can you really change shape? Into animals and stuff?" Valkyrie asked.

Autumn grinned at her in response, then slipped into the water. As she did, she disappeared. Valkyrei looked around for her, then saw a tiny silver fish swimming around grew larger as she did, then into the sleek form of a seal. She splashed Valkyrie and Valkyrie laughed. It saw to the bottom of the pool, then up. Autumn broke the surface of the water, and changed into a dolphin midjump. She ducked under the water once more, and jumped again. She changed into a bird, like the one she had seen in Australia once before, and wheeled around Valkyrie's head. Valkyrie looked around and saw Stargazer and Anna standing there, watching. They had a strange look on their faces, like melancholy mixed with relief. The bird alighted on the ground, and changed back into the form of Autumn.

"I heard about your friend," Valkyrei said, wondering if that was the wrong thing to say. A shadow passed across Autumn's face, but she didn't say anything. "I'm sorry," Valkyrie said automatically.

"Don't be. Stuff happens. And when it does, you can't change it. Sometimes it hurts, sometimes it appears not to. But everything has a consequence, good or bad. I can't forgive myself, or forget, but I think I'm starting to heal." Valkyrie didn't say anything. She felt anything she said would come out stupid. I asked someone from the next town, a friend, to come and look after Coal for me while I'm away."

Valkyrie found her voice. "Where are you going?" She asked

Autumn looked at her and smiled sadly. "With you."

**Ok, after this chapter, I'm taking a break to write an entry for the 2012 John Marsden Young Australian Writers Competition. So the next time I see you guys will be sometime in September. Wish me luck ;)**

**That goes for all my other Skulduggery Pleasant Fanfictions too. But I will try to put a picture of Me and Derek, and maybe some of my friends, as my picture. So keep an eye out, Ok.**


	13. In the Thick of Things

**Thank you for being so patient, you guys are awesome. Ayway, I thought it was time for you meet our bad guys. Enjoy.**

**13**

**In the Thick of Things**

_Dmitri Keratin walked into the room, and immediatly saw Raison Charivari sitting in the middle of the room. "They got in, I assume," she said in a French accent._

_Keratin nodded. "This means that we can get in and out, and do what we have to do."_

_Charivari got to her feet and glided over. Her long dark blonde hair was tied in a bun at the nape of her neck, and her dark blue eyes flashed. "Our task is nearing completion. Finally, I shall my revenge."_

_"Our revenge," Keratin reminded her._

_Charivari paused, then turned and delicatly picked up a long stemmed wine glass and filled it with dark red liquid. "Indeed," she said, turning back to him slowly. "Our... revenge."_

_"Why are you after revenge?" Keratin asked. _

_Charivari looked at him for a long moment. "Ireland is a place of bad memories, and even worse enemies." Keratin blinked, but didn't answer. "What about you? Why are you after revenge?"_

_"My younger died on Irish soil," Keratin said._

_"You have a younger brother?" Charivari asked mildly._

_"Two. One now."_

_"I see. Did I know him?"_

_"Nikolai Tesseract."_

_"I see. What a shame. No one informed me of his death. And the other?" Charivari placed her glass on a table beside her. She beckoned to him and led him out of the room. _

_"A traitor," Keratin snarled. He followed her into a room adjacent to the one opposite three doors down from the room they were just in. Sanguine reclined on a bed, arms behind his head, sunglasses on. He saw them walk into the room and sat up. "Tanith's still there. I thought you said you would get her outta there. I don't wan' that scarred freak near her." Keratin stifled a shudder at his accent. He hated American accents, particulary the southern accent._

_"In time, Mr Sanguine, in time. She was harder to locate than we expected," Charivari said in a soothing voice._

_"Who's the brooding Hulk behind you. I don't remember you sayin' anythin' about having another person in the partnership," Sanguine said, changing the subject._

_Charivari smiled. "That's because you were the third person in this partnership. What is you English-speaking people say; first in best dressed?"_

_"You lied to me. I don't appreciate bein' lied to." Sanguine lunged at them, straight razor in his hand. Keratin and Charivari didn't move and Keratin narrowed his eyes. The razor shuddered, and Sanguine looked down at it, confusion written all over his face. The straight razor crumbled, and Sanguine gaped down at it. "I have to admit, tha's mighty impressive." Sanguine said. Keratin nodded to him as Sanguine placed the handle of his razor back in his pocket. _

_"If you do exactly as we say, then you can have it back," Charivari said. _

_Sanguine nodded slowly. "All righ' then. Whats you plan of action?"_

_Charivari turned. "All in due time, Mr Sanguine." Keratin watched her walk out of the room, then held out his hand. Sanguine placed the straight razor in it, and the metal of the blade rose in one smooth motion and connected back to the handle._

_"I appreciate tha'," Sanguine said. Keratin nodded once more and turned to walk out of the room. "You don' talk much," Sanguine called after him. Keratin didn't reply as he made his way out of the room. He realised that Charivari had never answered his question about why she was after revenge. _

**I have nothing against the Ameriminion's, and nothing against their accents. Sorry that Keratin doesn't but he asked me too mention that.**


	14. A Promising Sign

**14**

**A Promising Sign**

"This is Roarhaven?" Autumn asked, eyebrow raised. They got out of the car and stood there, looking around. A man walked past and glared at them. Anna glared back, and the man muttered something under his breath, and Valkyrie released the breath she had been holding as he continued walking.

"The Sanctuary is _here_?" Stargazer asked, just as sceptically.

"It is," Skulduggery replied, answering both questions at once and leading them in through the doors. The group followed him through the door, with Valkyrie bringing up the rear. Skulduggery hurridly led them through the Sanctuary, and deeper into the Sanctuary.

"Detective Pleasant, the Elders are in a meeting. They can't be bothered right now," Tipstaff said, hurrying over after seeing them heading towards the Elders Chambers.

"Ghastly knows we're coming to see him, and Erskine loves surprises," Skulduggery said, waving a hand. He came to a stop outside a door.

"Detective Pleasant," Tipstaff said in the firmest voice Valkyrie had ever heard him use. "I cannot allow you to open that door."

Skulduggery appraised him for a moment. "Very, Tipstaff." He stepped back and Tipstaff breathed a sigh of relief. "Valkyrie." Valkyrie walked up beside Skulduggery and opened the door. Tipstaff's face reddened. Ravel looked up, annoyed for a moment, but that look disappeared as soon as it had appeared when he saw who it was.

"Skulduggery, I assume you found something." Ravel got to his feet and hurried over. "I have to go, but I will consider what has been said here," he called over his shoulder. The mages behind him didn't look happy, but nodded and started clearing up the papers cluttering the desk.

"Important secret Elder business?" Valkyrie asked as they walked.

Ravel looked at her. "Ghastly. He's been distracted lately,and under the circumstances, it's understandable, but the citizens of Roarhaven believe it isn't good for us to have an Elder who isn't focused on his duties. I have to say I agree, so I hope this works."

The low murmer of convesation came from behind them. "There is a good chance it won't work, you understand that," Skulduggery said.

"I know, and if it doesn't, then what?" Ravel asked.

"Nothing. If it doesn't work, then she most likely will have died," Valkyrie replied. Lowering her voice, she continued, "that's what happened to the last person they tried it on."

"Ah," Ravel said. Footsteps sounded,a nd they looked around. A tall, good looking guy, wearing a leather jacket open over a nice chest had walked up. A very nice chest, Valkyrie reflected. She smiled at him, but he ignored her and embraced Stargazer. She frowned slightly, and the tall guy embraced Autumn and Anna, although not in such an intimate way. "I got your message," he said to Stargazer in a Russian accent. Stargazer smiled. "I hear you're doing magic again," he said to Autumn. She nodded.

"Maybe some introduction would be a good idea," Skulduggery suggested. "Grand Mage, this is Stargazer Wraithfire, Anna Glow and Autumn Pledge. This is Grand Mage Ravel." Ravel nodded to them.

"This is Quinn Forester, my boyfriend," Stargazer said, indicating the boy in the jacket. "This is Valkyire Cain and Skulduggery Pleasant."

"It is honour to meet you, I have heard many tales of you both. Some good, some bad, but stories all the same," Quinn said. He had a soft voice, and the Russian accent gave it a surprisingly musical lilt. Valkyire smiled again, but he turned back to Stargazer. Skulduggery led to way to Tanith, and they saw Ghastly sitting opposite the door, staring at it. Skulduggery shook his head slightly, and Ghastly turned to them. "Skulduggery," he said hoarsly.

"Ghastly, didn't I tell you not to trouble yourself over this door?" Skulduggery said, disapproval colouring his voice.

"No," Ghastly said.

"Oh, maybe I thought about it and mean to tell you. Ghastly, don't trouble yourself over this door," Skuldugery said.

Ghastly looked at him, and Valkyrie shook her head. "Skulduggery, maybe we should get on with it," she suggested.

"Thats a good idea," Skulduggery said.

Valkyrie shrugged. "I have them sometimes."

pushed open the door, then held a hand up. "No."

Valkyrie frowned, and looked around. "What?"

"Ghastly." Skulduggery looked at him. Everyone filed in and Skulduggery locked the door behind them.

"Your friend has gone far," Autumn said.

"Gone far?" Valkyrie asked.

"The longer a Remnant is inside of someone, the more far gone they are," Stargazer explained.

"Does that mean you can't help?" Valkyrie asked.

"We can try, but it makes it harder." Autumn turned around to Skulduggery."Is there a way you can get her somewhere outside? Somewhere green?"

"I might be able to." Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie. "Do you think Fletcher will help?"

**And there you go. A promising sign, one that fortells I am back, and not going anywhere. Sorry if you hate me, but that's the way it is.**


	15. Healing Past Scars

**15**

**Healing Past Scars**

"Hey," a familar voice behind Valkyire said. She smiled and turned, but Fletcher was gone. "Looking for someone?" Fletcher stood there, blonde hair like it normally was and he was more tanned than Valkyrie remembered.

"Hey Fletcher. How's Australia?" Valkyrie asked.

"Australia is Australia. The people still speak funny," Fletcher grinned. Dropping the smile, he leant in a bit. "Is Tanith ok?" Concern was written all over his face.

"She's fine. Did you see where we need to take her?"

"Yeah. It's a pretty place. Not as pretty as Roarhaven, but you take what you can get, right?"

Valkyrie laughed. "Ah, Fletcher. You're here." Skulduggery walked over. "I assume you know what to do?"

"Yes," Fletcher said, looking serious.

"You need to get Valkyrie, Ravel, Tanith, Autumn, Stargazer, Anna, Quinn and I to the meadow. Are you sure you can do that?" Skulduggery asked gravely.

"Yes," Fletcher repeated.

"Good. Because if you fail, then we lose Tanith after two years of searching. Do you want to be responsible for that?" Skulduggery asked.

"Uh, yes? I mean no. No?" Fletcher looked confused. Skulduggery nodded and led them through the Sanctuary. Fletcher gaped a little when he saw Tanith, but Stargazer looked over. "You must be Fletcher Renn. I'm Stargazer Wraithfire, and this is Anna Glow and Quinn Forester. Autumn's waiting for us there."

"She is?" Valkyrie asked. Stargazer nodded.

"Right, Fletcher. Ready?" Skulduggery looked at him. Valkyrie watched as Fletcher took a deep breath and placed a hand on Tanith's arm. He nodded,a nd they all linked arms and in an eyeblink, the drab grey walls of the Sanctuary changed to a green, flower filled meadow. The sun warmed Valkyire's face, and Tanith stirred as the fresh air revived her. "Quinn," Stargazer said. He nodded and reached out, palms facing Tanith. The ground stirred slightly, and vines burst from it and locked themselves around Tanith's limbs.

"Can you unshackle her now?" Anna asked.

"Why?" Valkyrie asked as Skulduggery unshackled her.

"Otherwise the Remnant won't come out," Autumn said, walking up to them. Her face was flushed and her eyes sparkled. She looked at Fletcher and smiled. "Hi, I'm Autumn Pledge."

"Fletcher Renn." Something in Fletcher's voice sounded odd. Valkyrie turned to look at him. He had a strange look in his eyes.

"Done," Skulduggery said, stepping away.

"You may want to step back," Autumn warned. They all took a step back, except for Stargazer, who stayed next to Autumn. Autumn's form shimmered, and she changed into a sleek, white horse. A golden horn spiralled from the center of it's forehead. Sargazer placed a hand on Autumn's side, and closed her eyes. At her nod, Autumn gently placed the tip of her horn on Tanith's chest. Autumn hesitated, then pushed the horn further in. Tanith screamed, and a pulse of darkness shot out of her, knocking everyone off their feet. Valkyrie struggled back up, and saw Tanith slump.

"Tanith?" Valkryie asked past the lump in her throat. No answer. Valkyrie stepped forward, and felt Skulduggery's bony hands close around her arms. Valkyrie yanked herself out of his grip, and rushed at Autumn, who looked around at her. In the instant it took Valkyrie to cross the scant fifty meters between them, Autumn had changed back into her human form. Valkyrie swung her fist, and it connected with Autumn's jaw. Autumn stumbled back, and Valkyrie pressed the attack. Autumn shoved Valkyrie back,a nd lashed out with her foot. The kick hit Valkyrie solidly in the side, but Valkyrie barely felt it. Fletcher appeared beside Autumn, and he grabbed her arms. They disappeared, and Valkyrie spun around, looking for them. Stargazer stepped up and looked her in the eye. "Valkyrie, calm down." Valkyrie felt the strenght drain from her limbs. She felt her breath slow, and her heartrate decrease. Valkyrie looked at Tanith and sob built up in her throat. Fletcher appeared, with Autumn, and both looked at her warily.

Suddenly, a tired, familar voice made everyone turn around. "Hey, Val. What was that about?"

**And there you have it. Tanith is back. You can all cheer for me now. Also, I could use some vouchers. Or a medal. Just kidding. You reading is the best gift you could ever give me. As well as your reviews. Both together would be a better gift.**


	16. Heading Home

Valkyrie rushed over to Tanith and helped her to her feet and wrapped her arms around her. Tanith laughed at the fierceness of her hug and hugged her back. She looked over at Skulduggery, who nodded. Tanith cocked her head and looked at him, then held her hands out a hug. Skulduggery looked at her. Tanith laughed and hugged him too. "How do you feel?" Skulduggery asked her.

"Like I normally do," Tanith replied.

"Normally for the past couple of years, or normally for before that."

"Like before I had the Remnant in me."

Skulduggery cocked his head. "You remember?"

"Skulduggery," Valkyrie interrupted. "Not now."

"No, I don't remember, and I am kind of glad that I can't. I reckon there are many things I would beat myself up over, but..." Tanith looked deadly serious.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Skulduggery pressed, ignoring Valkyrie.

"Us having this convesation."

"Tanith."

"The feeling of it sliding down my throat." Tanith shuddered, and Skulduggery grunted and turned around, and Tanith winked at Valkyrie. Valkyrie smiled, happy to have her friend back.

"Can we drop you somewhere?" Skulduggery asked Stargazer.

Stargazer shook her head. "We'll be right, don't worry."

"What about you?" Skulduggery asked Fletcher. Fletcher didn't answer. He was staring at Autumn, who didn't seem to notice him.

Valkyrie frowned. "Fletcher?"

Fletcher jumped and looked around at her. "Yes?"

"Do you want us to drop you somewhere?"

It was Fletcher's turn to frown. "Why would want I that? I can get anywhere I want to go in the blink of an eye. I don't need lifts, I give them."

"Don't you want to see Ghastly and Ravel or something?" Valkyrie asked. Fletcher raised an eyebrow and disappeared. "I guess not," Valkyrie shrugged.

"If there is anything we can do for you, don't hesitate to let us know. It's the least we can do," Skulduggery offered. Stargazer nodded, but didn't say anything.

"We'll be off, if that's all," Anna said. They paused a moment, then turned and walked out of the clearing.

Fletcher popped back and grinned. "Ravel want's to know if it worked. I didn't say, said it was a sur- Where'd Autumn and the other two go?"

"Over their. I guess their going home." Valkyrie replied, frowning. Tanith stumbled slightly and Skulduggery caught her.

"I guess we should get back to the Sanctuary." Skulduggery helped Tanith to the Bentley.

"Well. Bye," Valkyrie said.

"Bye." An awkward silence drifted down over them like a blanket and Valkyrie racked her brains for something to say.

"Valkyrie," Skulduggery said. Valkyrie smiled uneasily at Fletcher, and turned to get in the Bentley. "And Fletcher. Do hesitate to come back. Your as annoying as you were the last time I saw you."

"He's joking. Don't worry, you can come back any time you want," Valkyrie assurded a mortified Fletcher. She got in the Bentley, and when they had driven off, she turned to Skulduggery. "That was mean. How could you say something like that?"

"Say something like what?" Skulduggery asked, and started humming to himself.


End file.
